


[Podfic] Party girls don't get hurt

by sapphirescribe, sirona



Series: podficced works [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-compliant violence, Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Found Families, God bless Steve, Happy Ending, Howard is a dick, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, an instance of a minor trying to seduce a grown-up, death of parents, death of spouse, get-together, grieving the death of a loved one, growing up with Steve Rogers - a story by Tony Stark, kind of soulmates, legacy babies, mention of a dangerous sexual situation, paternal neglect, questionable parenting, slight codependence, the working title of this fic was angsty bb Tony so, underage drinking (to dangerous levels)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never slept under the ice. Howard found him, and got him back, and Steve married Peggy, and Howard married Maria, and then there was Tony. This is the story of Tony growing up with Steve very much present in his life, and everything that changed because of it - and some things that didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Party girls don't get hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Party girls don't get hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696471) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> **Author's notes** : First of all, I'd like to include a **warning** for age difference. Like. Pretty extreme age difference, as there's no way to mistake the fact that Steve is ninety-odd years old to Tony's twenty-something (and younger, but nothing happens until he's no longer a minor, no matter how much Tony wants it to). **Warning** also for child neglect and slight endangerment. Final **warning** for a minor trying desperately to seduce an older man (unsuccessfully), and the word 'whore' getting thrown around (by said minor in relation to himself). Whoo, so many warnings! I feel like half of this fic is a minefield of potential triggers. /0\ Please note that all the triggers associated with the Iron Man movies in re: Tony almost dying A LOT also apply. I've also fudged the timelines quite a lot; Tony becomes Iron Man when he's twenty-one in this story.
> 
> **Podficcer's notes** : I don't even have words for how much I love this story. I think I read it three times in immediate succession (and at least once or twice after that). Recording it was a joy (as much as reading sirona being mean to Tony can be a joy...) and I hope you enjoy it half as much as I did.
> 
> Eternal thanks to vassalady for the beta. <3

**Length** : 12,871 words / 1h 34 min  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Size** : 76mb

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4i634443v6obxxb/%5BAvengers%5D_Party_girls_don't_get_hurt.mp3)


End file.
